cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Wiki:Report vandalism
Current Reports * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times. User removed an entire section of the document. ~ Tilton53 15:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Mushroom Kingdom repeatedly after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) *User:KrisN vandalized Template:Latest nation css after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times. User does have other valid edits ~ Tilton53 01:50, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times. User removed an entire section of the document, meant to express viewpoints from both sides. This section had been discussed in the talk page, yet user added no contribution. Further this section has help to curb bias in other sections while allowing both sides to express why they entered in the war on slightly less neutral but still acceptable level. ~ Tilton53 02:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Archived issues * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times. Multiple edits in this offense were made. Nigerians have nothing to do with the current Karma War. User seems to think so. ~ Tilton53 12:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times. User edited the 'Hedge' Viewpoint.. Text added was clearly not in line with what would be a concise viewpoint of that side and served no merit to the section at hand. Tilton53 03:15, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Karma War after being warned 0 times (User has multiple offenses against this IP for editing alliances and templates). User edited the 'Hedge' Viewpoint to clearly just piss off the otherside. Text added was clearly not in line with what would be a concise viewpoint of that side and served no merit to the section at hand. Tilton53 00:32, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized New Pacific Order (two times) and Agora Accords after being warned 0 times -- Imperial Empire 04:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Mushroom Kingdom after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) *Gatherum vandalized Karma War ater being warned 0 times. The user moved it to a nae that hadn't been discussed, the Apocalypse, after a general consensus had been reached not to move the page yet at all on the talk page. This further made it impossible to move it back to NPO-OV War, as the wiki registered that a page already existed there. ~ *'Michael von Preußen' (voicemail) • (nation) * vandalized NPO-OV War and Template:News css ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) * vandalized Cyber Nations Wiki:Report vandalism after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) *User:Dkguy55 vandalized NPO-OV War after being warned 0 times ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) *98.25.90.210 vandalised NPO-OV War after being warned 0 times. Arrnea 06:18, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized the Continuum after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) *97.74.114.169 vandalized New Pacific Order after being warned 0 times. Bilrow 04:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *70.137.151.113 vandalized New Pacific Order after being warned 0 times Bilrow 04:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *165.139.0.20 vandalized http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Moldavi_Doctrine after being warned 0 times. Bilrow 13:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Government Type after being warned 0 times. Michael von Preußen 18:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) * vandalized Template:News css after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) * vandalized Mushroom Kingdom after being warned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) * vandalized Template:News css and Template:New Alliances css after being warrned 0 times. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Category:Cyber Nations Wiki administration